We Are Not Sales Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wiki is dedicated to the Indie band Sales. They're a band with lead singer Lauren Morgan and Guitarist Jordan Shih. They're created 2 albums 1 live album and 1 ep as of November 3, 2019. They got a lot of success after their 2014 song Chinese New Year got popular on Tik Tok. About Spotify: 'all the pop, no industry bullshit '''Bandcamp: '''SALES is a duo founded on the longtime friendship of Lauren and Jordan. We invite you into that bond with arms wide open. We are really excited to share exclusive merchandise, words, and music with all of you beautiful people. With your contribution, we will be able to keep our tennis balls fresh and our bellies happy. Along with your subscription you will receive our entire digital catalog on us, for free. Thank you for all of your love and support. '''Itunes: '''An indie pop duo from Orlando, Florida, Sales create low-key but engaging music that marries a lo-fi sensibility to a spare but evocative melodic approach. Sales comprise Lauren Morgan, who sings lead and plays guitar, and Jordan Shih, who plays guitar and programs their drum machines and other electronics. Morgan and Shih were longtime friends who had been working on songs together since they were in high school (they first met when they took the same Latin class), but it wasn't until 2013 that Sales began to take shape. Both Morgan and Shih had completed college and were working uninspiring day jobs -- Lauren managing a shabby apartment building and Jordan working at a call center for a large communications company. As they dealt with the discouraging realities of adulthood, Morgan and Shih started writing and recording songs again as therapy. Adopting the handle Sales (Morgan's parents were both successful sales representatives), they released their debut track, "Renee," as a digital single. Later in 2013, Sales reissued "Renee" on a vinyl 7" single, with "Tonka Time" on the flip side. In 2014, Sales dropped two more digital singles, "Chinese New Year" and "Vow," as well as a six-song package titled Sales EP (available on CD, vinyl, and cassette as well as digitally) that collected most of their music up to that time. Positive press and word of mouth helped Sales win a loyal following in their hometown, and the duo started touring outside the Sunshine State, with Joy Cyr helping them fill out their sound at live gigs. In April 2016, Sales delivered their first full-length album, Sales LP, which included 15 songs as well as original artwork from collage artist Alana Questell. ~ Mark Deming '''Audiotree: '''Sales is a dreary indie pop band who write roomy jams with lyrics that explore self-understanding and intimate relationships. Their airy sound relies on loosely structured arrangements, free-form vocal delivery and clean, crisp guitar duels. Band's Projects September 22, 2014 - 'Sales EP April 20, 2016 - Sales LP November 9, 2016 - SALES on Audiotree Live July 19, 2018 - Forever & Ever Important Links Twitter Spotify Youtube Official Website Bandcamp Facebook Soundcloud Shows (As of January 5, 2020) '''For a more updated scheduled, go to their official tour date page here: '''https://wearenotsales.com/tour/ * January 18 - Dimnet Chapel, Hope College (Holland, MI) (US) Category:Browse